


【权贵】红色气球

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】红色气球

昨天旅行至前一座城市的时候，就像是在人群里走散了似的，黄明昊走丢了自己的女朋友。那个女生好像预谋已久，等着在旅行的途中分手。

今天到了这座城市的时候，就剩下形单影只的黄明昊，一个人站在A城的颓废pub门口。他向里面看了看，始终是不敢走进去的。黄明昊一个人默默回到酒店，洗完澡打开电视，觉得无聊又关上，一边在思考要不要继续旅行，还是干脆直接回家。

“你好，”酒店房门被叩响，“客房服务。”黄明昊正思考自己没叫服务，打开门准备跟人说清楚，就被那个敲门的服务员推进了房间里。“你干嘛？”黄明昊没好气的说道，“我没叫客房服务。”“但我觉得你似乎需要。”服务员说着把黄明昊打横抱起，扔回酒店的大床上。

范丞丞刚刚在pub门口就看到这个看起来乖乖的小男生，他朝里面看了看，想去放纵，似乎又不够胆子。范丞丞来A城，就下塌在自家酒店，刚好看到这个男生在酒店斜对面的pub站了一会，还是乖乖回了酒店。

范丞丞利用职务之便知道了他的房间号，当然还有他的名字，然后来敲了门。他本来没想做什么，就想借机认识一下，听他自己介绍自己的名字“黄明昊”，可他穿着件酒店的浴袍，胸口敞开大片的样子，着实让范丞丞的行为离开了原本的轨道。

“你干嘛呀！？”黄明昊一边推往自己身上压过来的男人一边喊。“我来服务你啊？”范丞丞一本正经的说。

黄明昊突然脸一红，他能猜到范丞丞的职业，估摸着是牛郎，而且还是一个走错了房间的牛郎。“我没叫你，你是不是走错了房间？”“怎么会？这是1033嘛。”“确实是1033，但你肯定弄错了……”黄明昊拢了拢被拉拉扯扯拽开了的浴袍，好心的对面前的人说道。

黄明昊觉得现在出来卖的牛郎都长得挺的好看，身材矫健，气质也正经，不知道的还觉得是剧本里的钻石王老五，怪不得自己女朋友要和自己分手，突然有些陷入被分手后的自卑。

“我没弄错...我就是来服务你的。”范丞丞很笃定的样子，滑着手机屏幕，好像在确定自己是不是真的走错房间。“可是......可是我...”黄明昊话还没说完就被范丞丞抱起来吻住了。

黄明昊猜想这个牛郎一定是以为自己在装，所以激烈亲吻和在自己身上上下其手的双手才会这么明目张胆又理所当然。“我是直男！真的！真的不是我叫的你！”黄明昊在这个湿漉漉的吻里难得脱身，把刚刚被打断的话说了出来。

“我听过很多人这么说，如果你觉得这样演很有趣的话，我也可以配合你哦，不加钱的那种。”范丞丞说着自顾自的开始脱衣服。黄明昊很着急，但觉得范丞丞不是坏人，还在试图解释下去。

“今晚你试一试我，我保证你以后都不会喜欢女人。”范丞丞一边说着，一边把黄明昊的手拉着放到自己鼓起来的胯下，一脸真挚。

黄明昊欲哭无泪，这个牛郎真的以为自己在跟他演戏装直男，但是看着他脱光上衣的健美身材又有些挪不开眼。正在拼命思考怎么办的时候，黄明昊已经被范丞丞摁倒在了床上。

范丞丞的手在他胸口游离，然后用嘴对着他敏感的乳尖又舔又咬。范丞丞知道，很多直男的胸部也是他们的敏感带，但他猜想现在身下这个看起来乖巧无比的小男生并不知道这些，于是他坏心眼的说：“你好敏感哦，你还说你不喜欢男人。”

“我真的...我真的不喜欢...”黄明昊还在挣扎着，他想推开范丞丞，但他有些迷恋这种被人侵略的感觉，开始认真的思考自己有没有喜欢男人的可能性。

可是突然身下一凉，黄明昊发现自己的内裤都被这个牛郎脱掉了，他突然开始双脚乱蹬，一边去抓身边的被子，喊道：“停下来！我真的没叫你！你在继续就是强奸了！”范丞丞突然笑了出来，“好，那我们今天就演强奸。”

话一出口，黄明昊听着更无助了，感觉自己越来越解释不清。范丞丞把自己丢在一边的领带拿到手上，把黄明昊的双脚绑在一起，然后翻身跨在他身上，用身体的重量压着黄明昊不能动弹。然后他把黄明昊翻过去趴在床上，一直把黄明昊桎梏在怀里，双手也被范丞丞牢牢把握住。

范丞丞从酒店床头柜里拿出一瓶小小的润滑剂，突然感叹自家酒店的人性化。黄明昊被范丞丞压在床上，大脑乱成一团，明明有强烈的危机感，但迟迟想不出什么好法子。黄明昊脸埋在枕头里，被身上的人摸了屁股，紧张的肌肉紧绷。

黄明昊埋在枕头的脸，在范丞丞的指头顺着股缝往那个隐秘的小洞探去的时候红的发烫。然后他被插进去一根手指的时候全身不受控制的抖了一下，“你放松一点......”范丞丞把手指抽出去，继续往手上挤了一点润滑剂。“我是没想到你居然还是第一次，叫牛郎给你破处吗？小直男。”范丞丞入戏很深，准备装傻到底，“还想演强奸的戏码，你知不知道我刚刚要是粗暴一点你就会受伤的。”说着范丞丞借着润滑剂一下插进去两根手指。

“唔......”黄明昊没控制住自己羞耻的声音，把埋在枕头里的头转过来侧着脸，接着说：“你把手拿出去！你这是强奸，我没叫牛郎。我不喜欢男人，我才和女朋友分手！”黄明昊越说越激动，声音很大。

范丞丞没把手拿出去，而是模拟着性交的动作在那个第一次被人进入就柔软无比的小洞里进出。黄明昊听这个搞错客户的牛郎沉默没说话，又重复了一遍刚刚的话。

如果黄明昊能扭头看范丞丞的脸，就知道他刚刚还带着笑意的脸突然就垮了，“那你跟你女朋友上过床吗？”

黄明昊听着那人冷冷的声音，一瞬间有点害怕，但同时觉得这个牛郎管的真宽，于是回道：“你管的太多了吧？”

范丞丞脸更黑了，他觉得黄明昊的意思就是变相默认，不知道哪里来了一股无名火，烧的他忘记了要对黄明昊温柔，扶着已经硬了多时的粗长东西就挤进了那个才能适应两根手指的小口。

“操！我他妈说的话你没听见吗？你这是强奸！啊......呜呜...”黄明昊前面还生气的叫嚣，没一会就被范丞丞的操干惹的疼痛，话都不知道怎么说了。“你......操你…啊......”黄明昊还想说什么却突然被那人顶到一个地方，怒气冲冲的话语最后跑调拐了个弯，变成了呻吟声。

听到这个声音范丞丞才重新带了点笑意，“看来你很喜欢我操你这里。”然后范丞丞对这那个不深不浅的敏感点反复摩蹭，然后不论是用力的顶弄还是轻轻的擦过，都使得黄明昊发出勾人声音。

黄明昊觉得自己有那么一刻想放弃挣扎，一来是无法挣脱，二来是快感逐渐侵蚀了疼痛和理智，让他不想反抗下去。

黄明昊觉得这个牛郎，不愧是出来卖身的，技术倒是不错，就是脑子再好使一点能理解人的意思就好了。可就这个时候，那个人一边操着自己，一边说：“我其实不是卖的。我看你在对面的酒吧门口站了许久，觉得你大概是寂寞了，可能需要一个人陪陪你。”范丞丞说的话真真假假，他才没管黄明昊是不是寂寞，他只是从第一眼见到他就喜欢他。

“那你这真的是强奸了……”黄明昊已经被操的有气无力，还在重申范丞丞的罪行。范丞丞把绑着黄明昊双脚的绳子解开，然后让他翻身躺在床上，他还抓着黄明昊的手，用膝盖顶开黄明昊蜷在一起的双腿，对着那个不知餍足的小洞又插了进去。黄明昊哼哼唧唧的，因为和范丞丞面对面了，索性闭上了眼睛，不去看正发生的一切。

黄明昊开始习惯那处被进出抽插，身体好像为了方便范丞丞似的，甚至主动将双腿张得更开，方便粗长的性器能够撞上穴心深处，内壁的嫩肉讨好地收缩按压，试图让插入的性器能胀得更大。

“现在不是强奸了……你自己看看，变合奸了。”黄明昊听罢还是紧紧闭着双眼，死咬着下唇不让自己呻吟声太大，只是偶尔发出轻轻的声音。他心中依然无比委屈，可身体却及其诚实地主动追求着性爱的快乐，敞开柔软的内里任由这个陌生的男人肆意操弄，将这快乐逐渐带到欲望的巅峰。

黄明昊咬紧的嘴唇渐渐松开，开始发出无意识地呻吟声，硕大的尺寸操开了后穴上的每一道褶皱，嫩肉裹不住的满胀的黏液被搅动得发出激烈的水声。

身体最软的蜜肉被毫不怜惜地蹂躏践踏着，黄明昊全身的每一处，从内到外，都被范丞丞开发得彻彻底底，没有一丝一毫的遗漏。在这样耻辱的侵犯下，快感却无法抑制地如汹涌澎湃的浪潮，一浪高过一浪地拍打在他紧绷的神经上，渴望如奔流的洪水，要挟他着坠入深渊。

“嗡嗡”作响的手机震动声响了起来，黄明昊看了一眼，是静音模式下有人来电。范丞丞眼疾手快抢了过去，接电话道：“喂？”

那边小心翼翼地问候：“黄明昊？你现在，还好吗？”范丞丞猜到是黄明昊的女朋友，只说：“不好意思啊，我不是黄明昊，他现在心情不太好，不方便接电话。”

换了个后入的姿势弄得黄明昊直哼哼，却还是没忘记去抢回自己的手机。“喂？唔......”黄明昊赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴。

“你怎么了？不会在哭吧…”女朋友听着声音都忍不住担心起来，之前的分手太决绝，是有些伤人了，想着黄明昊一向软软的个性，还真怕他想不开。“没有.....没有哭...嗯...”

那边继续说着什么，范丞丞又把手机夺了回去，然后扔到一边，也不挂断，继续操的黄明昊止不住的呻吟却又要保持沉默。

“求求你...把电话挂了吧…”黄明昊的自尊心难熬，用口型对范丞丞说道。范丞丞也没为难他，拿过手机就挂断了，那边说什么也没管它。“我很好说话的，对吗？”范丞丞问道。

黄明昊保持沉默，突然屁股就被人狠狠拍了一巴掌，“你说，你是不是也该满足我点什么要求？”身下的人一听，只是一个劲的摇头。

“你不能拒绝我，我再拨电话回去。往死里操你，给她也听听，你又觉得如何？”范丞丞玩味的拿着手机。“别打电话...”

被抓住把柄的黄明昊一举一动小心了很多，还是唯唯诺诺地点头。“你要干什么？”语气里还有点欲哭无泪。

“用嘴给我操好不好？”话音刚落，黄明昊就拼命摇头。然后说道：“能不能不要这样......我做别的可以吗？”

“不可以。”范丞丞回答的斩钉截铁，把刚刚还埋在他身体里的性器抽出来，只拿着手机的手已经回拨了电话，打开扬声器里“嘟...嘟...”的声音传出来。

“别打！求你了…我答应你还不行吗？”黄明昊自暴自弃地坐到床上，穴口沾到过的床单都带着水渍。

“那当然行，我说话算话。”范丞丞掐断了电话。  
“但...我...我不会。”黄明昊脸红扑扑地结巴，显得很局促不安。

范丞丞哼了一声，顶顶胯，说：“别用牙就行，其他的怎么让我满意，你自己试试呗。”黄明昊还喘着气，战战兢兢将那根挂着水泽的性器捧在手心，小心送入口中。

他能感觉到有什么东西从马眼里渗了出来，黏糊糊滑溜溜的，不是嘴里的唾液，流在舌尖上有微微的咸涩，这是对方兴奋的标志。

然后黄明昊就犯了难，再三犹豫还是试着含得更深，用舌根挤压龟头，嘴里都被塞的满满当当。他逐渐找到了窍门，脑袋一前一后地运动，模拟性交的动作。他仔细包好自己的牙齿，不敢让对方伤到分毫，生怕那人又想写什么幺蛾子来威胁自己。

黄明昊的新手水平里让人舒服还差得甚远，但跟想象中的尴尬状况相比，已经是很难得的了。范丞丞鼓励似的摸摸他的头。黄明昊感觉到有只手碰到自己头发吓的一抖，以为对方不满，只能更加积极地服务。

这会儿他没有着急去含，而是换作慢慢地舔。从根部向上，用舌面刷过，到达冠状沟的部位，以舌尖横扫，肉棒随着他的动作渐渐充血挺立。

他听着范丞丞的低声叹息，仿佛忘记自己被强迫的初衷，反而是受到鼓励一般，嘴唇像一个有一个吻一般，印在阴茎细嫩的表皮。柔软的嘴唇按摩着茎身，追随着突突跳动的血管上移到龟头，调皮的舌头湿淋淋地在上面打转，最后还无师自通，对着马眼略微用力地吮吸了一口。

他抬眼，不安地看向范丞丞，说道：“不要打电话...”回答他的只是一声声低沉的喘息。

黄明昊经验不足，自然不会太好受。口水顺着嘴角就往下滑落，他有些尴尬地用手去擦，范丞丞的手却先一步来到。

其实范丞丞很怕自己不小心插得太深，把床上的人欺负的太狠，连忙一手握住暴露在空气中的那截阴茎，触摸到的是一片湿滑，他知道那是自己被自己操的流出来的唾液，然后推了推黄明昊的脑袋。

黄明昊没反应过来，认为是自己做错了什么，还含着那根东西泪眼婆娑的抬头。范丞丞看着他小鹿般的乞求眼神，一个没忍住就射进了他嘴里。

“唔...！”整个味蕾都被迫尝遍了精液的咸腥味，黄明昊眼睛瞪得老大。范丞丞在射精的余韵里沉迷了一会儿，然后才从床头抽出几张纸巾递给黄明昊，“吐了吧。”

黄明昊愣了愣，待明白过来后，本就涨红的脸顿时快要滴出血来。他更是无地自容地低下头，声音里全是难忍的哭腔，“我、我咽了……”  
“......”范丞丞无言以对，抱歉地看着黄明昊。

大概是不在欺负黄明昊的兴头上，看着那人快要哭出来的样子，把他抱在怀里安慰道：“虽然我觉得我说什么你也不会信的...但我真的挺喜欢你的...”怀里的带着怨气地抬头看了一眼。

“我也不是什么坏人...你也不用担心生病...这个是我们家的酒店，对不起。我借了职务之便...”  
“哦。”黄明昊回答的冷漠绝情，这回该范丞丞犯了难。

“你刚刚要是死命拒绝我，其实我会停下来的...真的。”范丞丞事后给自己找理由，其实是想在黄明昊这里挽回一点形象，“但我看到你不会拒绝别人又很好欺负的样子，就是忍不住...对不起...”

“事情都发生了，对不起有用吗？”  
“对不起。”范丞丞诚恳地机械地道歉。  
“哎。”黄明昊叹口气，等一会才说道：“你们是不是觉得我好欺负，都喜欢欺负我...！？”

范丞丞其实心里是这么觉得的，但自然是不敢说出来的。“是想保护你。”觉得自己说的太冠冕堂皇，又添上一句：“就只能我自己欺负你。”

范丞丞话说的发自肺腑，黄明昊不会听不出来。他被莫名其妙冒出来的范丞丞弄得又气又恼，但听了那人的话，总觉得内心深处，还是动摇了。

虽然黄明昊一定羞于承认，动摇的有一部分原因才不会是因为刚刚被操的太爽了呢！


End file.
